Dark Romance (Under Construction)
by CoastalDreamer
Summary: Draco Malfoy and OC...Not sure how this is going to turn out, but I hope you enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

Desdemona, or Des, was certainly not your typical young witch. Instead of wearing pink frilly clothes, she always chose to wear black fitted clothing. Instead of talking with friends about drama, boys, and the latest chick flick, she read muggle and wizard literature, played Quidditch with the boys her parents approved of, and often studied the various ways of killing people in many muggle horror films. She often studied Potions and the Dark Arts, she was very intrigued by those two subjects. Not only was she intrigued by these subjects, she was exceptionally talented at both. Instead of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Desdemona was home schooled. Not because she was anti-social, she was indeed very social, but because her parents didn't want her to be in the same school that Mud Bloods, Blood Traitors, and Half Bloods attended.

Desdemona's parents never let Des associate with anyone who wasn't a Pure Blood. They often spoiled Desdemona and her little sister, Agatha. Their reasons of spoiling were because they believed every Pure Blood deserved a luxurious childhood. Desdemona's parents were also Death Eaters. They always supported Voldemort, but only recently had they decided to bear the dark mark upon their left forearm. Mr. and Mrs. Bismont were also friends with many of the death eaters. Their new, and most beloved friends, were the Malfoy's. Although young Agatha Bismont was not aware of her parents servitude to the Dark Lord, Desdemona was. Des has known since they vowed their loyalty to Lord Voldemort, which occured a year ago.

This evening was rather important to Mr. and Mrs. Bismont, for the Malfoys were having a party. This party was merely celebrating the full year of servitude contributed by the Bismonts. The party wasn't only held to thank and congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Bismont of their loyalty, however. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Bismont, wanted their children to meet with other true Pure Blood children. They also, wanted to match-make. They mentally knew they weren't going to force their children into dating each other. But just watching them interact and having fantasies about them getting married and having Pure Blood children would make both happy. So, every death eater and their family were invited to this party. Mrs. Bismont was not too fond of Narcissa's son, Draco, but if her daughter were to fall in love with Draco, Mrs. Bismont wouldn't mind at all. Draco came from a very good family that the Bismonts approved of. Mrs. Cassandra Bismont did not, however, approve of Crabbe and Goyle. It's not that Cassandra didn't like their family's, she just didn't want her daughter to like them too much. This party was formal, so the Bismonts started getting ready two hours before.

Desdemona stepped out of the shower and checked the time. She noted she had about an hour and thirty minutes left to get dressed. Desdemona was very excited about this party. She had wanted to be a death eater for quite some time now, but she wasn't sure how to tell her parents. Even though her parents were death eaters for a year now, they weren't sure if they wanted their children in the risky and dangerous group. She was also excited to meet the Malfoys, especially Draco. She never met any of the death eaters or their families, but she heard a lot about the Malfoys from her parents, and Desdemona liked what she had heard about Draco. Her mother let Des pick out her own dress, and Des took advantage of the situation as usual. Her dress was short, but not too short in case she needed to bend over, it was the right amount to show off her slender, athletic legs. The black dress was also low cut, but not too low cut so that she couldn't wear a push-up bra underneath. The dress had spaghetti straps and was tightly fitted at the top, but more loose bellow Desdemona's waist so she could walk around easily. It fit very well, and complimented her figure very nicely. Along with the beautiful and somewhat sexy dress, Desdemona wore red pumps at her feet. Her jewelry consisted of a white gold necklace with a Ruby heart charm centered in the middle along with matching Ruby heart earrings. Her make-up was nothing special, just mascara to make her extraordinary naturally long eyelashes even longer and darker. Eyeliner was applied, but not too much, and red lip stick was evenly spread across her plump lips. Her hair was just combed and dried. Nothing special, just the usual straight and layered thick, brown hair she always had.

Desdemona happened to be ready thirty minutes before the party started, so she decided to help her little sister with her hair, make-up, and dress. Agatha was only ten years old, six years younger than Desdemona. Des felt bad for Agatha not knowing her parents were death eaters and that they were going to a death eater party. Des wasn't sure when her parents planned on telling young Agatha, but she knew Agatha would want to hear from her big sister first.

"Thanks for helping me out, Dessy." Agatha said graciously with a toothy grin plastered on her young face. Desdemona smiled pleasantly while zipping up Agatha's white Sunday school dress. Agatha attended Muggle church, her parents hated it, but it made Agatha very happy. Agatha sang in the choir their and had a wonderful voice. Her parents often referred to the church as Agatha's choir practice. They were somewhat ashamed of Agatha's liking to church. But muggles weren't as bad as Half Bloods, Blood Traitors, and Mud Bloods.

"No problem my Athena, I'm your big sister, this is what I'm here for." Desdemona said, using Agatha's nickname Des gave to her. Des nicknamed her Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom. Agatha was very smart. Agatha wasn't just smart in a particular subject, she was smart in all subjects. Agatha also made very smart decisions. Agatha was pure and good, she didn't really like Voldemort, which was why Desdemona was a little worried about telling her Athena about the party.

"Agatha, you wont like this one bit. I'm sure you were curious about the party we are attending in about twenty minutes." Desdemona said as she finished strapping up Agatha's white Mary Jane's. "I know you're optimistic and open minded so hopefully you wont mind too much. Mom and Dad are Death Eaters. They've been Death Eaters for a year now, which is why this party is being thrown. All the people attending the party with us are Death Eaters also, and The Dark Lord may be there. You should know how to act when you are there, Death Eaters aren't filthy killing machines. They are more like Pure Blood royalty. So we are to act like Pure Blood royalty also, It will make mother and father proud" Desdemona hugged her sister at the end of the confession. Agatha looked very understanding and calm.

"I've known they were Death Eaters for about six months now." Agatha admitted with a smile. Desdemona smiled back, her sister could be very stealthy at times. The two sisters came down the stairs and found their parents waiting in the living room. Their mother wore an elegant, long, dark emerald dress with surprisingly no jewelry. Her hair was up in a French Twist and her make-up consisted of only a light comb of mascara. Their father wore plain black dress robes with his messy black hair surprisingly combed and gelled in place. Mrs. Bismont looked down at Agatha and opened her mouth to explain but Desdemona interrupted,

"I already told her, Mum. She took it very well actually." Mrs. Bismont smiled and hugged her youngest daughter, muttering about how smart she was. The Bismont family joined hands and touched the family portkey with their feet. One uncomfortable second later, they found themselves in front of the Malfoy Manor's front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Desdemona walked in the Malfoy Manor observing every inch of the house she could. It was a very nice house. You could tell they were a proud Slytherine family, every thing was painted green, sliver, and white. The living room the Bismont's stepped into was painted white, with dark green couches and silver book cases. There was even a silver coffee table with green, silver, and white roses held in a serpent shaped vase in the center of the table. The Malfoys were definitely not poor they had exquisite furnishings and decorations. It wasn't what Des expected, but she became quite fond of the place in a matter of seconds. Des stopped inspecting the place when her parents started to introduce their children.

"These are my daughters. Desdemona, who is sixteen and extremely gifted at the Dark Arts and Potions. And Agatha, she's ten and extremely talented at all subjects for her age." Mr. Fredrick Bismont beamed as he bragged a bit about his beautiful daughters.

"Ah, so Desdemona, do you go to school with my Draco? You two are equal in age." Lucius asked while shaking my hand.

"You can call me Des. Unfortunately I don't go to Hogwarts, I'm home schooled. My sister is home schooled as well." I informed as Draco kissed the top of my hand, which caused my cheeks to flare up a bit. Lucius smiled at my reaction.

"What?" A flabbergasted Narcissa asked my mother. "Why? Hogwarts has it's flaws with who they let in the school, I must admit! But honestly there isn't a better place to get a healthy education!"

"Well we were thinking about letting both of them attend this year." My mother admitted as I flashed my nitrous crooked smile at her. "I really wouldn't mind so much if there were just any mixed bloods attending the school. It's that damned "golden trio" I'm worried about." Draco sneered at the words "golden trio".

"Potter, Weaslebee, and that filthy Granger? Hah! Trust my word Mrs. Bismont, they wont go anywhere near Desdemona, not while I'm around! A beautiful Pure Blood like her is bond to be in Slytherine! If you let her attend Hogwarts, I swear I will watch over Desdemona, and I will try my best to look over Agatha as well." Agatha had her huge toothy grin plastered on her face again. She didn't really want Draco to watch her, she just wanted to attend Hogwarts. She wanted her brains to be recognized by the general public. Not just friends and family. So if that meant that a proud Pure Blood like Draco had to protect her, than so be it. Desdemona looked down at her sister with a smile as Lucius and Narcissa convinced the Bismonts into letting their daughters attend Hogwarts. As soon as Des' parents said they would let her attend Hogwarts, Draco put his arm around Desdemona's shoulders and started introducing her to Crabbe and Goyle, who had food crammed into their fat mouths as usual.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is Desdoma or Des, she will be attending Hogwarts with us this year! She's very smart also, perhaps she could tutor both of you." Draco introduced as Des shook their hands. They tried to say something but ended up losing some of their food in the process.

"Crabbe and Goyle are ok. But you'll meet some very prestigious Pure Bloods in September. The only other kids here are Carrow's brats and Dolohov's little know it all, they're your sister's age." Draco explained.

"Oh. So do you think I'll do ok at Hogwarts?" Des asked Draco almost a bit tentatively. His ice cold grey eyes locked with her endless hazel eyes and he smiled.

"You'll do great, you don't even need me to look after you. I'm a bit worried about your sister though, she seems like she may get picked on a bit. I'll probably be a prefect this year though, so hopefully she'll make Slytherine. You and your sister shouldn't have any problem in the academic area though. My parents often speak of your family, they really like all of you. I think we will be good friends." Draco insured. I hope we become more than friends, Desdemona thought to herself.

"My parents often speak good about your family as well. Tell me, Draco, are you a Death Eater?" Desdemona asked, she couldn't help it. She was curious and wanted to become one herself. Draco smirked,

"Not yet, I think tonight, when Lord Voldemort appears, I shall receive my dark mark. Since my father failed his mission a few months ago I think the Dark Lord wants me to become a Death Eater as a payment from my father. Why do you ask my dear?" Draco informed Desdemona while sitting on one of the green love seats, patting the cushion next to him. Desdemona sat down awfully close to Draco and sighed as she leaned back in the sofa.

"My father said I was very talented in Potions and Dark Arts. That's not just a natural talent I have. I'm very interested in both of those subjects and I contribute a lot of my time studying them. I want more experience though, and I think becoming a Death Eater would give me that experience. I also want to kill at least one person, I know that sounds weird but I want to know how it feels." Desdemona said, letting her crooked smile appear on her soft face. Draco smiled and leaned in, causing Desdemona to fall back in surprise, her head landed on the soft arm rest. Draco moved her hips back on the couch as his hands lingered a bit on her butt. He moved so that he was on top of Des, and pressed his body against hers. The only thing that wasn't touching were there lips, however they were only millimeters apart.

"You're more perfect than I imaged, Des." Draco said softly brushing his lips across hers then retreating to the space that was left between their lips before. Desdemona brought her head up a bit and kissed Draco quite passionately, of course Draco kissed back. Desdemona squeezed Dracos bottom lip with her lips as Draco squeezed her upper lip with his. Des brought her head down and rested it on the arm rest, however Draco stayed on her lips. Des snaked her arms around his neck as one hand played with his platinum blonde hair absent-mindedly. Draco placed his arms around Des' waist as his right arm found it's way near her shoulder blades and his left arm found its way to her arse, grabbing it gently, keeping Des in the ultimate clutch. They didn't get to carried away though, Crabbe and Goyle appeared after a couple seconds of kissing to awkwardly inform both dinner was ready. Draco parted their lips and sighed, getting off the couch and holding his hand out for Desdemona to help her get off the love seat.

"May we continue this later, my dear?" Draco asked leading Desdemona to the dining room. Des smiled and nodded her head, giving Draco one last soft kiss before they entered the room. Everyone was seated except Des and Draco, causing everyone to eye them suspiciously. Draco pulled out Desdemona's chair and smiled before sitting in his own.

"Draco since when do you wear lipstick?" Vincent Crabbe giggled. Draco glared at him as he wiped the evidence off his lips. As everyone stared at both Draco and Desdemona.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said in your entire life, Crabbe." Draco spat, as Mr. Bismont gave Draco the over protective dad look.

"Draco, did you kiss Desdemona? What happened to that sweet Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa asked bemused at her sons love life.

"Who? Oh right, Pansy. Forgot about her, oops. Guess I'll dump her later." Draco said more to himself than answering his mothers question. Desdemona shot him an evil glare. Draco simply said he'd explain later.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was rather delicious, the appetizer consisted of french bread with dipping oil and Champagne. As soon as the main course of turkey, rice, and mash potatoes, appeared, Lord Voldemort appeared as well.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I had more important business to attend to than a mere party." He hissed with a greasy haired man at his side sneering. Desdemona smiled then stood and walked in visibility of the Dark Lord. She knelt on one knee and bowed her head,

"My lord, it's such an honor to be in your presence." Desdemona said honorably. Voldemort curiously grabbed Desdemona's hand and motioned her to stand back up and lift her head.

"My, my. My servants of years slightly nod their air filled heads when I enter your presence. But this young girl who I don't even know gets on one knee and fully bows her pretty head, and greets me like I should be greeted. What's your name?" Voldemort asked while thinking of how the girl could service him.

"Desdemona, my lord. Desdemona Bismont." She answered curtly.

"Ah, a Bismont. I see. You may be seated Miss Bismont. Draco! My boy, are you ready for your wondrous transformation?" Voldemort boomed. Draco smiled and nodded his head,

"Actually, Desdemona was hoping I wouldn't be the only undergoing this, eh, transformation tonight." Desdemona's parents looked rather flustered but decided against saying anything, not wanting to upset the Dark Lord. Inside however, they both feared for their eldest daughter.

"Is that so, well by the fear I see in your parents eyes I wont give you too many dangerous missions. May I speak with both of you in a separate room?" Voldemort asked, Draco got out of his seat and Desdemona followed. She was very excited, she wanted this for such a long time. She was finally getting it, and she couldn't be anymore happy. Draco soon opened a door to what Desdemona thought was the best room in the house. There were rows upon rows of Mahogany book shelved filled with several books, some, Desdemona noticed, were from the 1500's to now. The old paper smell filled the room and entered Desdemona's senses, making her smile and close her eyes for a few moments.

"Sit." Voldemort held his pale and fragile looking arm towards a small couch near a blazing fire place. Draco and Desdemona sat awfully close to each other, but this time, neither of them did it on purpose or even cared. For both of their dreams were about to be fulfilled. Becoming a Death Eater was a long process, however it wasn't too hard. Voldemort tested both of them, first he gave a verbal test, then a written test, and alas, a physical test. Draco and Desdemona were told to battle each other. Voldemort quickly realized they would make a great team. Draco was quick and knew a numerous amount of good spells, hexes, curses, and so on. While Desdemona had almost the same speed of Draco she didn't know too many spells. However, the ones she did know, she used wisely. Obviously Desdemona was extremely intelligent. As soon as the fighting ceased both were panting and sweating. They only hurt the opponent as much as their opponent had hurt them, so both were on the same level. After their tests, they both vowed, almost like a wedding ceremony, their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Both made an Unbreakable Vow, and both had held their left arms out for Voldemort to mark. The mark was painful, excruciating actually. It felt as if hot metal was being poured on their flesh, and decided to go deeper into their skin. After the hot metal feeling, they felt as if the weight of the word was being pressed on their forearm. Then, suddenly all the pain in their arm came to an end, and a cool searing sensation replaced the pain. Unfortunately, not too long after the pain on their arms ended, emotional pain struck both of the teens. Hard. All the most dreadful memories came in their minds, overwhelming both. Desdemona felt like sobbing, and she felt as if her knees were going to buckle. Before she snapped, the cold metal feeling from her arm expanded throughout her entire body. Not only through her body, but through her mind. Every dreaded emotion that she had felt just a few seconds ago vanished. She honestly, could have cared less about all the memories now. She truly felt like a cold hearted bitch. She looked at Draco, he looked back, with the same sneer he always had, but it was more pronounced now.

"Now that you have both undergone your transformation, you may sit down again, I'm going to assign you your missions." Draco and Desdemona both sat as commanded and waited rather impatiently.

"Draco, your father has failed his mission, which was rather important. Since he failed his important, but fairly easy mission, I'm going to inform you now that your first mission wont be too basic. Draco Malfoy, you are to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of the school year. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Understand?" Voldemort asked calmly while flipping through the pages of a small and faded book. Draco looked pale and he kept licking his lips as if his mouth had gone dry,

"Yes, lord. It will be done."

"Fantastic. Desdemona, I'm not aware whether or not you attend Hogwarts, do you?" He asked, pushing the small book back in it's place and finding a much larger and more well preserved looking book.

"Well, I will be attending my first year there next month." Desdemona informed. Voldemort simply nodded.

"Your mission will be to do whatever you can to get into the Slytherin house. If you don't make it into Slytherin, talk to Snape and he will switch you into Slytherin. I will also speak to Snape so you will be a prefect along with Draco. You are to keep your grades and behavior up, as well as you Draco. You are also to be Draco's," Voldemort paused for a moment. " Assistant. I don't care if he tells you to make him a sandwich, you do whatever he asks of you with out question and you do it as quickly as possible. Draco, I know with someone as beautiful as her you may be tempted. You may be able to ask that of her, but Desdemona you can complain to me if he's asking things of you that are a little too unnecessary if you know what I mean. Do you understand Desdemona?" As soon as Desdemona quit blushing she nodded her head,

"Yes, my lord, of course."

"Perfect, both of you are excused." Draco and Desdemona left the Malfoy library and proceeded to the dining room. Neither said a word to one another, both were too occupied in their thoughts. When they entered the dining room every one except Draco and Desdemona's family had left. Agatha looked terrified, Mrs. Bismont looked angry and scared, Mr. Bismont looked protective, Mr. Malfoy looked as if nothing interesting had happened in years, and Mrs. Malfoy looked as if she was about to cry.

"Say good bye to the Malfoy's. We're going to leave shortly." Mr. Bismont spat. Desdemona knew she was in trouble so she shook Mr. Malfoy's hand and hugged Mrs. Malfoy genuinely. She also hugged Draco, and right as she was about to pull away, Draco held her in place and whispered the words,

"Kiss me." Desdemona wanted to say no, but remembered the Dark Lords orders. He had no idea how much Desdemona wanted to dive her tongue in his mouth, and possibly bring her mouth to other places on his scrumptious body. But, her family was right behind her, and they were mad enough as is. She found a loop hole, however, thank god. She lightly kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly to go back home. As soon as they popped in their living room, Agatha ran upstairs as Desdemona got her ear chewed off. Desdemona didn't really listen much, she seems to tune out her parents when they start yelling. She did catch a few things, she understood that they were angry for making such a quick decision about something so vital to her life. And then they informed her of how much danger she put herself into. Then she was sent off to her room while her mother wept, and she didn't need to be told twice. Desdemona found Agatha sitting on her bed in pajamas wiggling her toes. Desdemona couldn't help to smile, but the smile didn't last long after she saw Agatha's tear streaked face.

"Why?" Agatha asked simply.

"Agg's, you know me better than anyone in the world. You knew that's what I wanted, it's what I'm interested in. I know it's dangerous, but so is everything else in life. Be confident in me, I'll still be the same old Des, nothing can change that. I just have more purpose in my life now." Agatha seemed a bit more relieved, only a bit though,

"Why him though?" She asked as Desdemona wiped the tears and make up off of Agatha's pale and soft skin.

"He's just a teacher in my eyes. A teacher that gives more tests than lessons. I am logical Agatha, you know I wouldn't do anything too bad. Just accept me, please." Desdemona sighed, glad to be leaving to Hogwarts soon.

"I do accept you. I just sometimes don't understand your decisions. Dessy?" Agatha asked with a small smile forming from her pink lips.

"Yes?" Desdemona asked a bit suspiciously.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Desdemona laughed at her sisters request, but was laughing more out of happiness than humor.

"Of course!" Desdemona replied fondly. The rest of the month went by rather dully. Desdemona's parents finally started talking to her a week before school, but still held a disappointed glint in their eyes. Finally, the first day of school arrived, and the Bismont sisters couldn't have been more anxious.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Mr. and Mrs. Bismont bought all of their children's school supplies in tip top shape. To Desdemona's disappointment, Draco wasn't at Diagon Ally when they shopped for school supplies. However, Desdemona purchased a marmalade kitten and her sister obtained a white rat, which made both very happy. Her parents seemed quite disgusted and tried to persuade Agatha to get a kitten or an owl, but Agatha was rather fond of the rat. The white rat was named Precious soon after leaving the shop. The train ride was going to be fun, Desdemona knew that. When it was time to board Narcissa hugged Draco and bid him farewell as Desdemona followed him on the train. While Agatha said good bye to her parents and fled to the scarlet train with some friends she made in Diagon Ally. He led Des to a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, A pug faced girl, and another boy who fell along the lines of tall, dark, and handsome. The girl with the pug face looked at Desdemona quite jealously, she glared at her but soon looked to Draco.

"Draco, darling please sit next to me. Why, is this a cousin of yours, Draco? Introduce me." The pugish girl sneered with obviously fake sweetness.

"Pansy, Desdemona. Desdemona, Pansy. Desdemona isn't a cousin, she's a family friend." Draco mumbled while taking a seat in between Pansy and Goyle. Desdemona just sat in between tall dark and handsome and Crabbe, pretty much disregarding Pansy.

"Desdemona?That's a lovely name, reminds me of Shakespeare's Othello. I'm Blaise Zabini." Tall dark and handsome held out his hand. Des was about to shake it when Blaise kissed it while keeping eye contact. Desdemona blushed a bit, feeling the smooth coldness of his lips in this genuine gesture. Draco looked furious, and Pansy looked jealous that Draco reacted in such a way. Draco had told Desdemona he was going to break up with Pansy on the train, however it never happened. Since it never happened Desdemona didn't see anything wrong with violently flirting with Blaise the whole trip. However, Draco had planned on breaking up with Pansy later on, he didn't even like her in the first place. But, after he saw Desdemona practically asking Blaise to come to her bed tonight, he didn't care, and he needed some attention. After the quick trip to Hogwarts a huge man named Hagrid led Desdemona to the castle separately while Agatha joined the other first years. Hagrid was really nice and gave her a small tour of the castle. Unfortunately, the tour wasn't too long because Desdemona had to get sorted shortly.

"We have a new sixth year student this year." Dumbledore boomed, succeeded at obtaining everyones attention. "Her name is Desdemona Bismont, since she is a sixth year we will sort her before the first years." Hagrid slightly nudged Desdemona towards the front of the enormous dining hall while a lot of kids whispered rumors about her and plenty boys checked her out. After a few minutes of walking Desdemona sat on a small stool, fortunately crossing her legs after quickly remembering she shortened the Hogwarts uniform skirt. The hat started to hum on Desdemona's head making her giggle at the small tickle.

"Very, very, very intelligent, you would certainly do extraordinarily well in Ravenclaw. However, you have so much love for your sister, who I am anxious to place, you are brave and courageous and would do fairly well in Gryffindore. Hufflepuff is defiantly not your place. Ah, cunning, prideful, and of course a bit evil. I suppose you would do best in, SLYTHERIN!" The old hat mumbled in her jagged, long, brunette hair, but screaming the last word, which hurt Desdemona's ears. The Slytherin table was very pleased this beautiful pure blood would be seen belonging to their house. All of them at least clapped whole-heartedly, except Pansy, a good amount of boys even stood for her, and some boys wolf whistled. Of course the whistlers received chastisement from Snape right after Desdemona sat comfortably next to Blaise. Blaise, being the confident young man he is, started speaking to Desdemona as the first years were being sorted. Of course Blaise was perfectly aware that their conversation would be perfectly audible to Draco's spoiled little ears. Blaise was indeed good friends with Draco, but he was tired of Draco getting everything, and he was undeniably quite fond of Desdemona.

"Say, Desdemona, I know this is sudden, but would you like to be my girlfriend?" Blaise asked actually smiling for the first time in many months. Draco turned his attention to Blaise shocked he'd take his meat, he would have said something but Desdemona hadn't answered yet. Pansy was, again, jealous that Draco had looked that way, and hoped that Desdemona would agree to Blaise's request. Desdemona held her usual crooked smile on her face, causing her left snake bite piercing to ache a bit, considering she just had them pierced.

"Of course, you sound like a pleasing young man." Desdemona winked as Draco's mouth almost fell to the floor. Blaise chuckled and was about to flirt back when Draco went on a mini rampage.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, DESDEMONA! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM THAT WELL! DID YOU KNOW HIS MOM MARRIED SEVEN MEN AND KILLED THEM RIGHT AFTER THEY PUT HER ON THEIR WILL? HELL, BLAISE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS OWN FATHER BECAUSE HIS MOM SCREWS AROUND WITH ANYTHING THAT BREATHES AIR! JUST WATCH DES, WATCH WHEN YOU GET KILLED WHILE YOU 'MEET THE PARENT'! AND BLAISE! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT DESDEMONA WAS OFF LIMITS? HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER WITH OUT EVEN ASKING ME!" Draco had succeeded in getting everyone's attention just as well as Dumbledore himself. Blaise was infuriated, in fact, so infuriated that he couldn't even speak. Luckily, Desdemona was ready to chew his ear off.

"Excuse me?" Desdemona interjected with a voice raised high enough for the Gryffindore table on the other side of the room to hear. "Draco, I'm not your property, nor will I ever be. It's not Blaise's fault he asked me out, if you broke up with Pansy like you said you would and showed interest in me, I'm sure Blaise wouldn't have even thought to ask me out. But since you practically had sex with Pansy on the train, Blaise obviously didn't think you would mind. And even if that is true about his mom, how the hell would it affect Blaise or myself? Draco, I know your spoiled, but your parents can't buy me and give you me as a Christmas present. Also, how dare you speak badly of Blaise's parents? Your family is defiantly not perfect, bloody hell your dad's in Azkaban." After Desdemona's little speech Blaise finally found his voice, unfortunately, Pansy found her's first.

"Draco would never break up with me! Desdemona, I know you think your the shit because all the guys oogle at you but Draco has no interest in you what so ever. He's just being the sweetheart he is and looking out for you! Isn't that right Dray-Dray?" Pansy asked as a few people in the room snickered, almost everyone knew Draco was only using Pansy as a sex toy. Blaise scoffed,

"Bull shit, Pansy, you know Draco is only using you for physical affairs. No one else is desperate enough to date a clingy pug faced girl let alone have sex with her, you know that Pansy. In fact you know that so well that's the only reason you're dating him. You're jealous Desdemona is fortunate looking enough to get any males attention, so don't talk shit on someone you don't even know. Draco, stop being a spoiled brat, I'm always happy for you when you get something or someone you want. Why not give me a chance? Stop talking about my mom that way as well! Desdemona's right, your father is in Azkaban, there's a long list of the Malfoy family affairs, and I know those affairs aren't anything too brag about. Desdemona is not your property, nor is she mine. She doesn't belong to anyone and don't you dare treat her as if she's a slab of lawn." Blaise said somewhat calmly, however it was apparent there would be some ass kicking later on. Draco smirked,

"I know one person she belongs to." No one but Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Desdemona, or Snape knew what he was talking about. Desdemona turned beat red.

"Draco!" Desdemona and Snape both yelled at Draco. Draco kept his smirk.

"First years are terrified enough of upper class-man. May we please not terrify and corrupt their minds with this drama anymore? All of you, get over yourselves. I will speak to all of you later on this evening." Snape sneered, the four teenagers sat and apologized. And as if nothing happened, the sorting continued. After about ten minutes Professor McGonagal called,

"Bismont, Agatha!" Agatha meekly stepped up to the hat, inspecting it for a few seconds before sitting down and placing the over-sized hat on her head. Desdemona crossed her fingers in hopes she wouldn't be placed in Slytherin. She looked so small with her uniform looking a bit baggy on her small frame, Des knew she would be picked on if she was placed in the house of venomous snakes. The hat was obviously a bit unsure of where to place her, seeing that she sat there longer than anyone else had. Finally the hat decided,

"GRYFFINDORE!" A few Slytherins looked confused that Desdemona was clapping so loudly for her sister, most Slytherins would have been ashamed of their family members being put in Gryffindore of all houses. But Desdemona was happy her sister would be in such a loving house, a house with the heart of a lion. The sorting went on for at least an hour or two, and Desdemona leaned on Blaise (making Draco extremely more jealous), almost falling asleep, but the delicious smell of all sorts of food awakened her.


	5. Chapter 5

The food was absolutely delicious, pretty much every type of food invented was on the table. Of course Desdemona stuffed herself. It was a pretty funny sight, Pansy who was only eating a small salad and water, kept glancing at Desdemona jealously, who was practically binge eating with seafood, american food, desserts, and plenty of pumpkin juice. Desdemona had made plenty of friends too, most of them were boys, which made Draco even more upset. Draco noted she was already pretty close to the rabbit looking loner, Theodore Nott, and the girl-next-door, Tracey Davis. However, Draco also noted her enemies, Pansy of course, Daphne Greengrass, the flat chested slut, and the next pro-wrestler, Millicent Bulstrode. They didn't really get along, seeing as Pansy was jealous of her looks and her personality. Daphne was jealous of her boobs, which weren't too big nor too small. And Millicent was jealous of her tough aura and that her parents let her have that many piercings. Around midnight Draco, Blaise, Desdemona, and Pansy were the only ones still up chatting, more like glaring, in the common room. Snape had went to bed hours ago, muttering how much he hated first-years, and seemed to have forgotten about the little fight previously seen in the dining hall. Blaise was sprawled out on the black couch, long enough to fit his generous amount of legs with Desdemona leaning on him, falling asleep. Draco sat on a small emerald chair with Pansy straddling him, covering him in gross "pug" like slobbery kisses.

"Really Draco? This is actually really disgusting, get a room." Draco detached Pansy and told her to wait in her room for him. Pansy ran up the stairs giggling, which sounded more like pug snorts. Draco sighed as soon as Pansy left,

"Blaise, I really need to get rid of her." Draco muttered in his hands deep in thought.

"Then end it, she can't do anything to you." Blaise said stroking Desdemona's hair fondly. Draco frowned,

"I can't, who else would want me? I thought Desdemona would, but she has you. I'm sorry for getting upset earlier, I just. I really liked her, but hell I don't really know much about her. So it may have not lasted very long anyways, and I would have been in this same situation. I know it's weird, but you should know Blaise, I need a girlfriend all the time. Some one like me really needs a girls support."

"Come on Draco, all the girls in this school think you're very good looking, you can pretty much have anyone. Even if you couldn't find a Slytherin, there's always Ravenclaw girls, and you know there reputation. But being with Pansy is just making things for you worst. If you can't find a girl, use Desdemona for support. I'm sure she'll help you out as a friend. Though if I hear you touch her in any way you're dead!" Blaise chuckled, but was still serious. Draco smiled a bit,

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep before Pansy gets to me tomorrow. Make sure you put Desdemona back in her bed." Draco went up to the boys dorms, purposely leaving Pansy to wait for nothing. Blaise snickered at that.

"That was really nice of you to forgive him so easily." Desdemona said in Blaise's neck. Blaise flinched a bit, startled she hadn't been asleep.

"You listened to all of that? You little sneak!" Blaise said playfully but quietly, Desdemona laughed and brought her head up from the security of Blaise's warm neck. She hovered over his lips, deciding whether or not she should. Blaise's body language encouraged her so Des leaned in and Blaise met her halfway. The kiss was how every first kiss should feel like, it was soft and sweet and a bit hesitant. But there were plenty of more kisses after that one, which they gained more confidence in. Desdemona hated to leave but she knew kissing a boy late at night would only get her in trouble. Blaise understood and kissed her goodnight before both headed off to their rooms. But, they weren't really leaving each other, they were both fully aware their dreams would be flooded with each other that night.

Tracey violently shook Desdemona to get up, she had only 20 minutes left to get ready. Good thing Desdemona was used to getting ready in just a mere five minutes. With perhaps 10 minutes to spare, Desdemona was dressed and ready in the common room. She was about the leave the dungeon like common room but she noticed a certain two people were fighting, so she decided to stick around.

"HOW COULD YOU! Draco! We've been together since we first started Hogwarts! 6 FUCKING YEARS! HOW COULD YOU? I EVEN LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU IN 3RD YEAR! HOW COULD YOU?" Pansy yelled, so infuriated she started spitting on herself while yelling.

"Pansy, it had to end sometime. You knew that, it's not like we were going to get married or something." Draco said calmly taking a few steps back.

"I WAS ACTUALLY EXPECTING YOU TO PROPOSE THIS BLODDY GOD DAMNED YEAR, DRACO! SIX YEARS!" Pansy started to punch Draco in the stomach it obviously didn't hurt him, but Desdemona had to save Draco from this obsessed pug freak. Desdemona grabbed Pansy's wrists stopping her violent behavior.

"Pansy, you knew the rumors about Draco and yourself were true. You knew he didn't like you, so you knew he would leave sometime. Draco and I hung out a lot during the summer, he told me pretty much everything. He even told you he didn't like you, and you said you were o.k with that. I would be upset if I were you to, but that doesn't mean it's o.k to punch him just because he did something a lot later than he wanted to." Pansy started bursting out into tears. Muttering many insults to Desdemona but quickly running up to her room. Draco smiled.

"Thanks, Des."

"No problemo! I got your back!" Desdemona said, for some reason getting a little hyper.

"See I told you she would be there for you." Blaise said from behind them. Startling both, Desdemona smiled and hugged and kissed Blaise as if she hadn't seen him in years. Blaise smiled in between kisses and Draco grimaced.

"That's great that you two love each other and like to display it publicly but I feel really depressed and lonely right now. Not that Pansy meant much to me. It's just the thought of being alone."

"Aww, Draco you wanna kissy?" Blaise asked puckering his lips for Draco. Draco stepped back,

"So Desdemona dates you, and you go from solitary and prideful man, to happy, joking man, with a beautiful girl hanging by your arm. I'm jealous" Draco laughed with sorrow instead of joy. Desdemona smiled weakly, quickly regretting it from the pain she felt from her snake bites, and hugged Draco.

"Let's have breakfast before class starts, eh?" Desdemona soon felt a sharp pain in her left arm, and looked at Draco, he had the same look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, actually Blaise, why don't you save us a seat?" Desdemona said forcing a sweet smile. "Draco doesn't look too good, I should talk to him alone."

Blaise nodded and gave Draco a warning look but quickly left. Draco waited for a few minutes, grabbed Desdemona by her wrist, and sprinted to the seventh floor. Luckily, Desdemona had very fast reflexes. Draco stopped when the two came across a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet, Desdemona found it somewhat humerus but she kept her serious composure. She watched with confused eyes, however, when Draco paced three times in front of a wall across from the tapestry. Suddenly, the wall started to transform into a door. The average human would have gawked at such a thing, but Desdemona, being a witch and all, was used to magic and didn't think much of it. Draco held Desdemona's hand and walked her into the Room of Requirement where all the hidden things were. Draco found a small mirror, slightly broken and held it to his face, he waited for a few minutes, then he saw Snape appear behind him in the mirror. Desdemona let go of Draco's hand and turned around.

"I wasn't going to say anything. But the Dark Lord was not too pleased with your teenage argument. Don't bring attention to yourselves. If you do something stupid like that again, punishment will be inflicted. You two are the Slytherin prefects now, I expect both of you to act like it, and set a good example for the Slytherin house. One more thing, your watch times are every night in the dungeons from 9:00 p.m to midnight." Snape left, snatching the mirror from Draco and handing the two their prefect badges. Draco proudly pinned his on his cloak with a proud smile. Desdemona laughed at his dorkyness but pinned hers on as well.

"I want to show you one more thing, it's what I'm supposed to be working on this year." Draco grabbed Desdemona's hand again and led her to what looked like a broom closet perhaps.

"This, is a vanishing cabinet. It's twin is at Borgin & Burke's. Watch what it can do." Draco placed a button he found on the night table next to them and placed it in the cabinet. He closed the door, waited a few seconds, and opened it to find the button gone. Draco closed the door again and within a few seconds he opened it again to find the button back. Desdemona smiled. She was smart, she knew what the plan was.

"So, this is how our fellow death eaters are arriving at Hogwarts?" Desdemona asked, more like stated. Draco nodded,

"Yes, except it's broken. Anything larger than a button doesn't come back in one piece." Desdemona nodded, thinking about how this type of advanced piece of magic could be repaired.

Breakfast was tense. A throbbing stinging pain was felt in Draco and Desdemona's left forearms from their first calling. This caused them to rub and scratch their arms, hoping the pain would leave. Blaise looked at both of them suspiciously but didn't say anything. Desdemona got a brief letter from her mom as well, basically nothing important was written in it. So, Desdemona didn't see any point in hurrying to write back. Blaise also seemed very distant, sure they just started dating yesterday, but they were already really close. Even in class, Blaise didn't speak much and he often stared at other girls, which definitely upset Desdemona. After all classes were over, Desdemona decided to confront Blaise. She pulled him by the arm into a more secluded part of the Slytherine common room.

"What's wrong with you?" Desdemona demanded with hurt eyes. Blaise seemed weak to eyes and sighed.

"Desdemona, I'm sorry, I know this isn't right but, it's over." Blaise said caressing her chin.

"Why?" Desdemona demanded again. Blaise touched her left forearm,

"That's why. Before I get to know you too well I have to end this. I can't get attached to someone like you. Maybe you have an excuse, maybe you have a reason, but I don't care. I'm sorry, I can't get involved in all of this. Maybe we could have been really good for each other, but I can't get involved with all of this. It's better I end it now, I promise you."

"I believe you, and I understand." Desdemona said bluntly. Blaise tried to kiss her forehead, but Desdemona left and went to Draco's room. Draco and Desdemona both got special rooms right next to one another because they were prefects. They also, didn't have any gender sensing charms, which meant people of the opposite sex could come in the room without being flung out of the room, unlike the dorms. Draco looked up from a book. His bed was a mess of books opened to various pages, his platinum locks were sticking out in odd places, and his eyes were red from reading so much. Desdemona's mouth hung slightly ajar from his appearance but she closed it quickly.

"Draco? What's going on?" Desdemona asked while rushing over to Draco's bed, holding him in a tight embrace sitting on a few books. Draco held on to her and rested his head on her shoulder, but didn't linger there for too long.

"Blaise would be upset if he knew about this." Draco muttered, looking back to his book. Desdemona quickly marked the pages on all his books and put them in his bookshelf. She sat next to him on the bed and closed the book he was currently reading, sending the book to the bookshelf with a quick charm.

"Blaise isn't important, besides he dumped me. What's going on here?" Desdemona asked concerned for her friend. Draco's eyes widened,

"He dumped you? Are you okay? Why aren't you crying? I thought you liked him." Draco held Desdemona in a tight embrace.

"Yes I'm fine! It's not like it lasted very long, anyways, what's with all these books?" Desdemona asked holding Draco's shoulders so he looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't want to kill Dumbledore." Draco sighed nervously glancing at the ceiling. "So I'm trying to find ways to get the job done without myself being involved too much but enough to make Voldemort happy." Desdemona sighed,

"Why don't you take a break, let's eat?" Draco smiled and got up feeling some weight leave his shoulders. Dinner was satisfactory, Draco and Desdemona held a conversation through all of it. Pansy tried to join in a few times but she felt like she didn't belong in their conversation. Draco and Desdemona had so much in common. Pansy wasn't too happy about that, so she flirted with Blaise all night, hoping to upset Desdemona. Little did Pansy know, Desdemona was completely oblivious that any of them were sitting next to her and she was only annoying Blaise more and more by the millisecond. Dinner soon ended and all the houses left to their rooms. Draco and Desdemona went into Draco's room together though. It was a quarter to nine so they decided to stay with each other. Draco was more in love with Desdemona than he was when he first met her, if that was possible. As for Desdemona, she was completely over Blaise and she had returned to the feelings she had for Draco. Funny, how a bit of conversation and desperation for someone turned into love. They both laid on Draco's bed, just talking. Draco was very tempted to try something, as well as Desdemona. But both were content with the way things were going so far, and decided to keep their dirty thoughts in their heads.

"So you hate your dad?" Desdemona asked after listening to Draco ramble on about how horrible his father was.

"With a firey passion." Draco answered, causing both to giggle.

"Yeah, I'm like that with my mom." Desdemona said after her fits of laughter, making the conversation more serious.

"She's such a bitch. She's controlling, manipulative, mean, whiny, and she always gets what she wants." Desdemona complained.

"If she's really like that I'm surprised your dad is still with her." Draco said truthfully.

"Yeah, I am too. But I don't know, I love my dad with all my heart. But, he's so weak with her. I don't really understand it. What I believe is a relationship takes two people. Both of those people must love each other and enjoy each others company. They also, must understand each other. They should at least have a little in common but it's not required. Both of them must keep the relationship going as well, the both must hold it up and support it. If one of the lovers gets weak and slacks on holding up the relationship, the other must be strong and support it by itself." Desdemona said, surprised she shared her philosophy on relationships with Draco Malfoy. But Draco understood, he nodded.

"I believe that too." Draco wanted to kiss her, but decided not to. He really wanted Desdemona, and he wanted to keep her for a while. So he decided to not take advantage of her. She was the exact definition of what Draco always wanted in a girl. He looked at the time, it was 8:59.

"Come on Des, we should go." Draco said as he got off the bed, he held out his hand to help Desdemona up. She took it and brought herself to her feet. She was about once centimeter away from Draco's face, just like she planned. She locked her arms around Draco's neck agressivley and tackled him to the floor while kissing him ferociously. Draco liked aggression, it turned him on, so he kissed back just as aggressive as Desdemona. Des brought herself off the ground, not sure why she had basically attacked Draco, maybe it was just from re-falling in love with him. But Draco, didn't seem to mind at all. They patrolled the dungeons as they were told, however as they patrolled they found many unique places to snog.


	7. Chapter 7

After a week of officially dating Draco, many of the female Hogwarts' students weren't to fond of Desdemona. She got two of the most hottest Slytherin boys and made almost all the other boys in the school fall for her in not even a month of arriving at Hogwarts. A lot of girls started rumors about her, called her a slut, and much more. Desdemona didn't care though, she was a girl as well, she knew their games, and it wasn't going to affect her what so ever. She was very happy with Draco, and he was just as happy with her. She even made some new friends, which Draco wasn't too pleased with but he knew he couldn't choose her friends. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Nick Clasby, and Zack Nog. Neville, was foolishly in love with Des, and he was very obvious about it. However Neville had never been too confident with any girl and thought it was a miracle to even be considered a friend to Desdemona. Hermione Granger became friends with Desdemona after Des showed kindness to Hermione in the library, where both spend a good amount of time. Nick Clasby, was Desdemona's best friend, and to Draco's liking, Nick was gay.. Zack, was another boy who had fallen for Desdemona, however he wasn't obvious about it at all. Zack was a ladies man, he knew how girls worked, and he knew how girls wanted him to act. Zack was really just another Slytherin sex god, and boy did he want Desdemona.

Desdemona skipped down the common room to the prefects rooms and walked into Draco's room. He was still reading up on how to find a loophole in his mission. However instead of cluttering his bed with books, he used the floor. Draco tried to keep his bed clean, just in case Desdemona wanted to use it for anything.

"Hey babe." Draco mumbled without even looking up from his book, Des frowned noticing the bags under Draco's eyes.

"Draco, please. It's the weekend." Desdemona moved all his books to the bookshelf again, she was getting rather skilled at that spell. Draco sat up looking at Desdemona, somewhat relieved to have the books gone.

"Please Des, the weekends are nice for studying, I don't have to go to any other classes." Draco pleaded, not really wanting to study, but knowing he had to do it. He walked up to Desdemona and pulled her hips toward his, kissing her a few times before releasing.

"You're tired, and you need to rest. You've been over working yourself and you've barley had anytime with me. I've been wasting my days hanging out with Zack and Neville, and whining to Hermione and Nick about how worried I am about you." Desdemona pulled Draco back for another kiss, she missed him.

Draco sighed, "Des I know and I'm sorry, but I need to figure this out. Voldemort isn't resting."

"Will you take a nap if I take one with you?" Des asked, Draco lifted an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Will you take a nap if I take one with you in just my knickers?" Draco smiled and nodded his head violently. Des snickered a bit but locked the door and started stripping.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please." Draco nodded again and impatiently threw Des on his bed. After about a half an hour of kissing and feeling up Desdemona, Draco was fast asleep.

Draco was actually starting to feel a lot better. Two weeks of actual sleep was doing his body good. Of course he wouldn't sleep unless Des was in the bed. He even got her to sleep with him in absolutely nothing a couple times. Draco knew it was wrong, but he slept better with her. Draco walked to the library ready to return a couple of the books he finished. Just as he thought, Desdemona was in there but that damned Zack kid was with her. Draco watched disturbed as he saw his poor Des trying to read while that fag smiled and flirted with her, pretending to be enjoying just having a conversation with her. But Draco knew Zack, all he ever wanted was pussy. Draco put his books in the return box and walked over to Desdemona's table.

"Hey sex kitten, why don't you put that book away and come to my room." Draco winked, Desdemona raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"See ya later, Zack." Des muttered checking out her book and giving Draco an evil glare. Draco himself, was a little frightened. As soon as they were out of earshot from the library Desdemona fiercely pushed Draco into a wall, gripping his tie with outstanding strength.

"What is your problem? Zack is my friend! I don't care who you think you are, but don't you dare talk to me that way, especially in front of people!" Desdemona said, on the verge of yelling.

"Des he was flirting with you and practically undressing you with his eyes!" Draco whined.

"I don't care! I'm not sleeping with you anymore!" Desdemona declared. Draco sadly nodded but took her hand and walked to the dining hall. Not too far from where the couple had their argument, Pansy Parkison stood and sneered in victory.


	8. Chapter 8

"Since you're not sleeping with Draco anymore, maybe you can come to my dorm. What do you say Desde**moooaaan**a?" A Hufflepuff asked snickering with his friends. Desdemona sighed and gave him an evil glare, they all ran away laughing down the halls. This "Desdemooana" crap had been going on for about two weeks. All the girls were calling her a slut and whore and all the boys were making dirty jokes, normally about her moaning. It was really irritated Des, especially because she was a virgin. Draco had swore he told no one about anything and Des knew he was telling the truth. She was just hoping it would just die out and everyone would forget it, like old news. Des slammed her book shut and started to storm out of the library.

"Hun, don't react to all of this. Come back here and let's talk." Nick said loud enough that Des heard but quiet enough that the librarian didn't yell at him. Desdemona hurried back over to Nick's table, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, but if she was weaker, she would have. Nick put his arm around her rubbing circles into Desdemona's arm.

"Honestly don't believe all of them. I am in Hufflepuff. You know what the all say about you? They talk about how gorgeous and smart you are. They're all jealous of you! I'm sure every other house is like that as well. Don't let them get you down sweety, they aren't worth your pain. People bother me about being gay all the time, it doesn't bother me, this is who I am and they're probably jealous they aren't individuals like me." Nick said with a small smile. Desdemona smiled at what he said and hugged him.

"Thanks so much, Nick! You're a great friend, and you know exactly what to say when someone really needs it." Des thanked him. Nick soon released her,

"Anytime, dear. So since I helped you, it's only fair you help me. I do not understand this transfiguration homework at all!" Desdemona laughed and started helping him out. After a couple hours of helping out Nick Des was ready to go in her room and sleep. As Des was about to escape the library, she ran into Hermione. Hermione gasped.

"I have to tell you something!" Hermione said urgently. Desdemona nodded wearily and followed Hermione to a secluded table.

"I figured out who started all those rumors about you sleeping with Draco!" Hermione said with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Desdemona's eyes started to widen as well. Before Des could ask anything Hermione answered.

"I was in potions and that pug Pansy was bragging to her friends in the desk behind me. She told them that she heard you yelling at Draco and telling him you'd never sleep with him again. Is that true or did she make that all up?" Hermione breathed. Desdemona sighed,

"I slept with him, yes." Hermione's heart dropped, "Not like that though! Not sex! Just sleeping. He made me mad. He told me that he didn't like that I was hanging out with one of my friends, Zack. I was sleeping with him because he had been really stressed out and staying up, uhm, studying all the time. When I slept with him, well he actually slept and he slept a lot better. But when he got mad at me for hanging out with Zack, well that made me mad." Hermione nodded.

"I see. A huge misunderstanding. Anyways, you looked like you were going. Sorry, I just wanted to know what was going on. And of course I wanted to let you know it was Pansy." Desdemona hugged her and told her she was a great friend, but quickly left.

"It was Pansy!" Desdemona concluded after telling Draco the whole story. Draco frowned,

"You know, I knew she would have done something like that."

"Good job on dating a clingy obsessive freak." Desdemona joked. Draco held her hands,

"I didn't know there was any other type of girl. I thought they were all like that. Of course I learned I was wrong after I met you."

"Oh you kiss ass, stop flattering me!" Desdemona said, dangerously close to Desdemona's mouth. Draco took action and kissed her, with all the love he had felt for her. Desdemona's knees buckled from the passion of the kiss, luckily she had a strong man holding her up. Of course the best kiss of both their lives had to be ruined. They were both slammed on opposite walls of each other, wincing from the pain in their left arms. Soon the both had a feeling they should go to the Room of Requirement.

A/N

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! It's been forever! I'll try to write more frequently I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

"FOOLS!" Severus yelled. "I have my own job to do! I can't be supervising you two children! I don't care whether or not you two have affairs together and I don't care whatever your excuses are! Learn to be more discreet about things! You're ruining both of your mediocre reputations! Clean your act up, make sure everyone thinks you are to be the new Head boy and girl, if you don't, I'll kill you and do your job myself! Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Desdemona muttered, Draco just nodded his head.

"Now, out! Leave, both of you!" Severus shouted falsely angered as the two kids ran out of the room as quickly as they could. Severus sighed as he went back to the fireplace in the room, looking emotionless at the face embossed on the wood.

"They're just kids." Severus said.

"And? Are you doubting my choices Ssseveruss?" The face in the wood hissed.

"No my lord, I'm just saying, they have enough of their own problems to deal with. They may not get the job done. Besides you don't know if you can trust them with that responsibility. You might as well have me do it!" Severus suggested.

"I made my decision, nor do I regret it. Now, I must go, let the kids do what they must, but I don't want that fool Dumbledore to suspect their loyalty lies, so make sure they have good behavior." The face imprinted in the wood disappeared as did Severus.

Desdemona and Draco ran into Draco's room and locked the door. The lights were off but they were too scared to do anything about them. They stood in the middle of Draco's room hugging each other tightly.

"I've never seen or heard Severus that angry." Draco said to break the silence.

"Are you regretting it?" Desdemona asked.

"Yes. I just, I'm starting not to believe in his choices, our choices. I don't know. But I don't think it's wise to talk about it too much. Are you?" Draco held on to Desdemona tightly, stroking her hair.

"Yes. Sorry for being so scared. I just, I've never been in this type of situation. I'm scared." Desdemona said. She stared into Draco's stormy grey eyes and kissed him.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"Do you mean that?" Desdemona asked.

"Of course I mean that. I think we should spend more time together. Less kissing more talking and more being out in public, I really want to get to know you more." Draco answered in her ear. Desdemona smiled before replying,

"I think thats a wonderful idea. And, I love you too Draco." Draco smiled at hearing this and kissed Desdemona one more time on the forehead.

Agatha hadn't seen her sister in a while, she thought being in the same boarding school with her would bring them closer, but she was mistaken. Agatha really missed Desdemona and was desperate to see her. Agatha had worn normal clothes, so no one knew what house she belonged to, she wanted to be unnoticed by the Slytherins. After walking through the dungeons under the lake for what seemed like hours, she came across a black granite door, with a silver snake as a handle. Agatha got lucky and slipped through the door after two other Slytherins had just spoke the password. She was glad she found Desdemona's room right away, there were two rooms labeled "Prefects". Agatha ran towards the rooms and decided to knock on the left door. The door clicked as it unlocked and a hazel eye appeared through the crack of the door. The eye widened and a hand grabbed Agatha's shirt as the door was opened wide enough for Agatha to be thrown in, then slammed shut. The door clicked as it locked and the lights flickered on. Agatha found herself in a room accompanied by Desdemona and Draco.

"What are you two doing together, alone in the same room, with the door locked, and the lights off?" Agatha questioned as soon as she was able to get her voice to work. "And why was I so rudely thrown in here? You still love me right Des? Regardless of my house?" Desdemona laughed and hugged Agatha as tightly as possible.

"Long story about what Draco and I were doing, It's nothing to worry about though. And you're a Gryffindore! In the Slytherin common room! If I had waited any longer someone could of realized! What are you doing here you little sneak? Miss your big sister that much?" Desdemona smiled and let go of Agatha as she breathed.

"Yes I did miss you! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How are your clas-" Agatha rambled on catching up with her sister's life. Draco smiled at the two and quietly left the room. He sighed as he sat on the couch and listened as the other Slytherins talked about their dull lives. Oh how Draco wished he had a family. At least a brother or sister, but he could only have one if his future wife had a sibling. Draco then thought back to Agatha, and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've been thinking a lot about marriage recently." Draco stated while gazing at the clouds holding Des' hand.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Desdemona smiled laying comfortably in the grass, smelling the lake from the breeze.

"I don't know, I just keep thinking about it." Draco hinted, not wanting to tell the truth about how he felt for Des. "Hey we're going to the Halloween dance together right?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"No of course not!" Desdemona laughed, "Why are you asking such a silly question?"

"I don't know, sometimes girls just want to be in the common room alone with me."

"That doesn't sound fun at all, besides I already bought my dress and such." Des smiled, she never really wore dresses too often, but when she did she always loved them.

"When is it?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"Halloween night? Tomorrow?" Desdemona sighed, but understood. Draco still was staying up really late researching what ever he possibly could to help his situation and the vanishing cabinet could only transport a spider now.

"Oh, well then" Draco let go of Des' hand and brushed off the leaves and blades of grass from his pants. "I better go off and find a suit or something."

"You didn't bring one?"

"This dance is special, I'm going with you." Draco smiled.

As Halloween night approached, the girls dormitories were a mess. Especially Slytherine's. Slytherins usually had sex on this night. Especially if you were losing your virginity, for some reason it was a tradition of the Slytherine girls to lose it on this night.

"So Des, you gonna do it with Draco tonight?" Tracey asked, adding a little thrusting motion.

Des smiled, "We'll see, if he's lucky." And while the two girls got ready their conversations consisted of sex, boys, and dancing.

Blaise straightened his tie while asking, "So it's the slutty Slytherine tradition tonight, do you think Des will open her legs for you?" Draco felt the urge to punch Blaise in the face at this moment. He didn't care when his other girlfriends were in these types of conversations. But when Des was talked about that it made him furious for some reason, but he controlled his temper.

"Des isn't really like that, so I doubt it."

"You're known for your charm, Draco. I'm surprised you haven't gotten into her pants yet."

"Please Blaise. I really don't appreciate having this kind of conversation about Des. It's disrespectful and inappropriate." Draco muttered with clenched teeth.

"Woah, sorry man. Didn't know things were getting serious between you guys. I honestly didn't think you'd be serious about anyone actually." Blaise replied quickly with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't either." Draco nervously glanced at the clock. "Well we should go to the common room now." As Blaise and Draco walked down to the common room Draco couldn't help to feel scared, or worried about being rejected, or something going wrong. He had done this same walk for the same dance several times before, however he never really cared much about the girl, therefore he didn't really care what they thought. But he cared now, and it was a strange feeling for him. When they found their dates Dracos heart fluttered. She looked gorgeous. And that's all he could think of for several hours.

At the dance Des grinded on Draco with extreme skill, casing Draco to get all stiff and heated. They even slow danced a few times, falling more and more in love to each other. But before they could have an amazing end to their amazing night, their left four arms began to burn and made them crave the odd smells of Snape's potions classroom. Draco sighed and held Des' hand as the walked to the dungeons. He held an apologetic smile as he held the door open for Des.

"Enjoy your dance?" Snape asked after hearing the footsteps enter his room.

"Almost." Draco almost growled.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Instead of dancing the night away you two should be attempting to repair the vanishing cabinet." 

"He's been working really hard at it, he really has. He needs time to unwind though, and tonight was the perfect time to do so." Des defended.

"Super. Well the Dark Lord is becoming rather impatient. You must be able to transport a Finch at the end of the week, understood?"

"Yes sir." They both answered before leaving.

"Oh and Draco, we need to talk. Tomorrow at lunch should be suitable." And with that the two kids headed for Draco's dorm.

"I'm sorry about all this. I knew it would be like this. I shouldn't have told you to join with me." Draco said regretfully, rubbing his temples. Des sighed and pushed him to his bed to sit down. She then undressed him to his boxers.

"Lay on your stomach." Commanded Des.

"What?" Questioned Draco, not sure what to expect.

"Just do it." And he did. Des straddled his arse and began rubbing circles into his back. She found all the knots and kinks in no time and rubbed his worries away. As she massaged Draco she also managed to strip into her bra and underwear. She rolled Draco to lay on his back.

"Thanks Des that felt amazing... Woah." Draco's eyes widened as he realized what Des wanted.

"I trust you and I love you. I'd like you to take my virginity tonight." Des said, as she rehearsed.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, sitting up. Des nodded and began to kiss him, excited and nervous about what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Des woke up almost naked in Draco's bed, trying to remember what happened.

"Good morning beautiful." Draco smiled, looking up from his book and kissing her nose.

"Did we-"

"No." Draco answered before she could finish her sentence.

"Why not?..." Desdemona asked feeling a bit self conscious for the first time in her life.

"I told you last night, I'm not going to treat you like I've treated every girl I've ever been with. I want to take things slow, I want our relationship to last a very long time. Also, there was no way in hell I was going to let you lose your virginity on Slytherin Slut night. But let me tell you, I was really tempted." Draco replied, trying to reassure her. Des just laughed.

"Plus you wouldn't have even remembered. You're not losing your virginity like that, not if I'm the one who's taking it." Draco reassured again. Des nodded and after a couple minutes of silence passed she decided to speak.

"Want to spend all of today working on the Vanishing Cabinet? And fixing our reputations as much as we can?" Desdemona proposed. Draco groaned but knew that it was something they needed to do if they wanted to keep their lives.

Draco and Des spent an hour on the cabinet, which now could transport a worm, but Des reminded Draco he had an appointment with Snape. Draco hurried out, seeing it was 11:59 he had a minute to get to the potions class room. An appointment you never want to be late for was when it was with Severus Snape. Draco ran into the room panting, but greeted the Professor graciously.

"You're one minute late. But no matter, I know you're busy, come and sit." Snape said, shocking Draco, who quickly sat down in one of the desks.

"I know you're busy with school and your social life and your mission on top of all that seems like way too much. So if you need any help with anything let me know." Snape said with discomfort.

Draco looked very uncomfortable but replied quickly unsure if this was a test from Him. "No thank you Sir, this is my mission, I took responsibility for it, and I'll deal with it accordingly." Snape looked disappointed but ushered him out of his room after reminding him his proposal will be there whenever he needs it. Draco found Desdemona in her room sleeping and decided not to wake her up so he went back to his room where he found Agatha reading some of his books.

"Uhm, hello Agatha, may I help you with anything?" Draco asked a bit confused.

"Oh yes, Dessy told me to let you know that she finished the work with the cabinet. Whatever that means. Anyways where did you get these books? They certainly can't all be from the library." Draco smiled and sat next to her, informing her of where she could find dark magic books and philosophical magic books. The conversation kept going for a long time until Desdemona walked in looking a bit tired.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Desdemona yawned. She told Agatha to write a note and put it in his room not keep him company while she was asleep. Agatha hugged her sister and whispered something in her ear and left. Desdemona's crooked smile appeared again.

"What did she say?" Draco asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." Des replied, giving Draco a hug and laying down on his bed, wanting to sleep again.

"Tell me and I'll let you sleep." Draco bargained, but Des refused his offer and laughed at him, then closed her eyes, but then she started getting tickled and begged for Draco to stop and promising she'd tell him.

"Well don't take offense to this, but Agatha likes you. She said you're a better person now that you're dating me. But don't take what she says to heart, she thinks about things too much." Draco smiled feeling a bit more accepted into Desdemona's family.

"Of course not, I must say I do agree with her. But I like Agatha, she's like the little sister I never had. You're so lucky you have a sibling."

"You can share her with me." Desdemona said with a smile, she would hate being an only child. How lonely that would be. But Desdemona went back to business and rambled on about how she got the finch to transport through the cabinets but quickly dozed off in Draco's bed, which encouraged him to put the books away and get some sleep in, after all they did have classes the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

All week things were starting to go downhill for Des and Draco. And anyone in Hogwarts who trifled their time with gossip noticed. It was just little disagreements and spits that never really happened in their relationship. Des was spending a lot of time with Blaise, and Draco, as well as the rest of the school saw.

"Why are you hanging out with him more than you're hanging out with me?" Draco asked one night in the frame of Desdemona's door. They were spending more time alone in their actual rooms now, and they haven't slept in each others beds since Halloween night.

"He's a friend Draco. If I wanted Blaise I would be with Blaise. He's helping me study and get my mind off of you and all our stupid fights." Des replied, rather irritable, trying to study.

"Why would you need to get your mind off me? I'm your boyfriend! Why aren't you studying with me? Actually I have the power to tell you what to do. You can't see Blaise anymore." Draco said touching his dark mark.

"Oh sweet Merlin you've got to be joking," Des muttered to herself becoming more angry. "Why do you get so jealous? I'm the most faithful and loyal girlfriend you've ever had. Remember that time you got jealous of Zack? Remember how that ended? Everyone thinks I'm this major slut just because of your dumb exgirlfriend you played. Why do I want you off my mind? You're the reason I joined the Death Eaters. If you weren't there I would have never had the guts to do it that night. You're the reason I have straight E's when I should be getting straight O's. You're the reason I'm in Slytherin. You Slytherins are all evil little whores. All of you, except for me and Blaise. I belong in Gryffindor with my poor sister I haven't seen in forever and you know that. You're also the reason I haven't hung out with any of my other friends besides Blaise. And guess what? You're ridiculous for thinking you can command me to do that. You don't have complete power over me. Get out of my room I'm wasting emotions on you and I've just wasted about twenty minutes of studying." What Des just said made Draco completely angry. Draco is also known for his anger issues.. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Des. Desdemona just rolled her eyes. Then Draco whispered the Cruciatis curse and the dungeons were filled with Desdemona's screams. All of Slytherin gathered in the common room and realized it was coming from Desdemona's room. Blaise banged his fists on the door screaming Desdemona's name, trying to open the door, in any way. The screaming stopped after five minutes and Draco walked out of the room. Blaise grabbed Draco by his collar.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"None of your concern." Draco said with no emotion. Blaise proceeded to punch Draco in the face which resulted in a twenty minute fight. But Draco was tired and was starting to feel terrible after the first five minutes after doing what he did to the person he loved the most. He ran off to his room slammed the door and locked it. Only a few minutes later Desdemona walked out of her room making several jaws drop. She wore a corset, tight jeans, and stilettos. Her hair was lightely curled and her make up was very seductive. The look in her eyes was cold and held no emotion and no mercy.

"Desdemona... Are you alright? What happened? Why are you dressed like this?" Blaise asked horrified and deeply concerned.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm going out to dinner." Des replied with no expression at all in her voice and banged on Draco's door. "Draco." As soon as she said his name Draco opened the door looking at the floor and begged for her forgiveness and offered to explain over tea. When he looked up to see her reply he was shocked at what was standing in front of him. When a girl makes herself drop dead gorgeous after a fight with her boyfriend there's usually only one reason. To make the boy feel horrible for losing someone as beautiful as her and to get other boy's attention.

"We're over. I'm going to dinner with Blaise, if you need me for anything prefect or business related you know how to get my attention." And with that Draco started to cry. In front of everyone. Desdemona was definitely shocked at his reaction but didn't reveal any emotion on her face.

"Anyways, Blaise, are you up for a candle-lit dinner in Hogsmeade?" Desdemona asked in a suggestive tone. Blaise looked at Draco and shook his head at Desdemona.

"I have no interest in you like that Des and you know that. Though I would definitely like to talk to you after I'm done speaking with my best friend. I don't thoroughly understand what happened here and you have every right to be upset and angry at Draco. But you shouldn't be dealing with your pain by whoring yourself around. Maybe you should go talk to Agatha or study or go hang out with your friends." Des didn't show her shock in his respond, but she did voice her anger,

"No, you don't understand anything. And why wouldn't I whore myself around? I have the reputation of a slut yet I'm a virgin. It's frustrating. And don't you dare bring my sister in this. I'm leaving." And with that Desdemona flipped her hair sending a breeze of her smell towards Draco.

"Wait! Wait!" A lusty Slytherin boy made his way through the crowd. Zack snaked his arm around Desdemona. "I'd love a candle-lit dinner with you." Desdemona smiled and before they left Zack winked at Draco, who crawled farther into his room. Blaise followed him in and shut the door, putting a spell on it so they couldn't here the Slytherins gossiping about what just happened.

"I screwed up. I showed Voldemort what was happening. He showed me what to do, but he knew I'd never hurt her. He channaled all of his anger through me to Des... She shouldn't have survived. She shouldn't be able to walk, she shouldn't have the energy to be with Zack right now... Blaise he's going to take advantage of her. I wanted to marry her. She's gone. Blaise what do I do?" Draco cried. Blaise put his arm around his best friend and they talked for the rest of the night while Desdemona spent the rest of the night and part of the morning with Zack.


	13. Chapter 13

Desdemona and Draco hadn't spoken to each other in months. The Holiday was coming up and Draco and Des couldn't be happier. It was their last week. They took shifts working on the Cabinet, which was almost done, and their prefect duties were split as well. Desdemona was depressed more than she's ever been in her entire life. Sure, her grades were straight O's like she thought she deserved, she was spending more time with her other friends and making more friends in the Gryffindor house. She was hanging around with her sister more often and was being more involved with her life. But she missed Draco terribly. He kept sending her letters setting dates for them to talk things over tea. Desdemona never replied or went, in fear they would fight again and Draco would get angry. Des knew he didn't mean to torture her. She suspected Voldemort had something to do with it. Draco also sent tear stained letters about how sorry he was, how much he loved Des, and how much he missed her. Des never sent him any replies though. She wrote replies to all of his letters, but never gave them to him.

One day Des noticed Pansy giving Draco a lot of attention in the Great Hall during dinner. And Draco gave her a small smile. Des stared at him until Draco noticed, he looked at Pansy and shook his head. Then he mouthed the words 'I still love you'. Desdemona put her head in her hands and she felt Draco walk towards her. She stood up just to be inches away from him. She could feel her eyes welling with tears.

"Des, please forgive me. Please can we just talk. I love you. You know I'd never hurt you." Draco said holding Des' face in his hands. Desdemona couldn't contain herself and kissed him while crying her eyes out. Then abruptly she stopped and looked at Draco, his eyes were happy but his mouth showed confusion. She then quickly walked out of the room and ran to her room with Draco on her heels. She shut the door and wrote Draco a letter explaining why she's scared of him and whether or not she should trust him again but she loves him so much, she's starting not to care if she gets tortured again. And went in his room where she sat on his bed and waited for him with her letters.

After banging on Desdemona's door for ten minutes Draco went to the restroom where he'd explain his problems with Des and Voldemort to moaning Murtle. But Murtle wasn't there. He started crying, wanting nothing but Desdemona in his arms at that second. He heard someone coming so he turned the tap on and started washing his face. He looked to see Harry Potter standing in the door with his wand faced at him. They dueled for about ten minutes. Draco was confused. Des ignoring him, kissing him, then crying and ignoring him left Draco puzzled. Harry also never started fights with him out of the blue. Did Harry find out he was a death eater and he was assigned to kill Dumbledore? Draco got distracted with all the questions in his head and got hit by a spell. It felt like knives were stabbing him in his stomach and back. He watched as large amounts of blood poured out of him and Harry look at him dumbfounded. Draco couldn't help but hope he died here. The love of his life was miserable and scared of him. He turned into his dad, he was serving Voldemort, why would anyone want this life? Draco closed his eyes, ready to die, but felt the strange sensation of his blood re-entering his body. He opened his eyes to see Snape above him. He wanted to kill him for bringing himself back to life. But then he thought. As soon as he could he was going to get Des back and marry her, and then he was going to find a way to get away from Voldemort. When Snape finished he gave Draco an ointment and told Draco to get a lot of rest and assured him that he would be excused from all his classes tomorrow. Draco got up and doubled over. The pain in his torso was tremendous. He held his midsection and walked as fast as he could to Desdemona's room. Finally he made it there and opened her door, having already rehearsed what he was going to say, but her room was empty. He looked around the common room for her and planned to look through the entire castle and Hogsmeade for her. But the pain in his torso was too great, and he needed to sleep.

He walked into his own room to see a figure sleeping on his bed. He pointed his wand toward the figure and turned his light on. Draco had never been so happy and shocked in his life. He was relieved to see Desdemona asleep on his bed. He sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he noticed she was holding several pieces of paper. He took them out of her hand and laid next to her, reading them. They were replies to all the letters he had sent. He read each and every one of them, some were angry letters about how she was so upset he had hurt her, some were completely depressing, some made Draco very angry, but the last one made him so happy. He tucked Des in his bed and got in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. It felt so good to sleep with her again, so good he fell asleep with a smile.

"Draco." Des whispered at about six in the morning. Draco grumbled in response.

"Draco. Wake up. Let me go. It's six, we have to go to class." Des said sleepily. Draco tightened his grip around her and yawned.

"Ditch with me." Draco whispered as he kissed her neck, ear, and hair. Des smiled and hummed in response. Two hours later they were both ready to wake up. They stayed in bed as Desdemona explained her feelings for Draco and why she did what she did that night with Zack, he could tell she felt horrible and regretted what she had done completely. Draco, in reply to her long speech, explained his feelings for her, why he tortured her, and what happened with Harry last night.

"Do you think he knows?" Des asked after Draco finished talking.

"Yes definitely, but that's not why I told you what happened."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Draco sighed and thought if he should tell her or not, "Well I wont tell you the first and most important reason, but while I was being revived I thought that we need to get away from Voldemort. As soon as we can."

"Yes, I agree with that. But why wont you tell me the first reason?" Des asked, extremely curious.

"I'll tell you after you've kissed me, gotten dressed, and have gone out to Hogsmeade with me." Draco smiled. Des kissed him and got ready as fast as she could, then they snuck out to Hogsmeade. Draco dropped Des off at Three Broomsticks and told her she may have to wait for a while. About almost an hour and seven butter beers later Draco returned and took Desdemona on a walk.

"Sorry I made you wait so long. But there were just so many and I didn't know which one would be most suitable." Des gave Draco a funny look but just held his hand and looked at the beautiful scenery while listening to Draco. "Anyways, I was so miserable without you these past couple of months. All I thought about was you. I looked at you and you looked just as miserable, and as soon as I got the courage to go and talk to you one of your friends or another boy would start talking to you and my confidence would shatter. But while I was dying I regretted not talking to you sooner and not setting things right sooner." Draco stopped walking and put an arm around Des. They were standing on top of a snowy hill that overlooked Hogsmeade, Hogwarts castle, the lake, and all the other beautiful scenery. "As soon as I realized Snape was reviving me I understood how fast life can be taken from you. I don't want to waste another second of my life. I'm going to start living each day like it was my last. Which made me come to the conclusion that I would like to spend each day of this short life with you. I want you to always be mine, I realized I wanted to marry you." Draco got on his knee and opened a black box which contained a beautiful and rather large engagement ring inside. "Please Desdemona, I know were only Sixteen. But please would you at least consider it. I only want your love forever. I can't live without you. Please, I'm begging you, marry me." Draco kept babbling about how he'd never hurt her and how happy this would make him and why she should marry him. But Desdemona wasn't listening, she was in so much shock. She searched in her mind why she should say no, but there was only a few weak reasons. Then she looked for reasons why she should say yes, and her mind was over powered with several very strong reasons. Des took the ring out of the box to look at it. Doing so made Draco finally shut up and look at her with wide eyes, wondering if she'd put it on her finger, put it back in the box, throw it at him, throw it down the hill, take it and sell it, the possibilities were endless. Des studied the ring. It hand a white gold band, three diamonds, a large one in the middle and two smaller ones on the side, and when she touched the inside of the ring the words 'Forever yours' magically appeared on the inside of the band in more diamonds. The ring itself was breathtaking, and the thought of marrying Draco was even more breathtaking. Des slid the ring on her left ring finger and Draco let out breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I would love to marry you Draco, but we have a lot to do and discuss before we actually do get married." And with that Draco tackled Des to the ground, covering her in kisses and suffocating her in hugs.


End file.
